labratsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Logan
Logan, Formerly Known As S-0 '''Is A Bionic Superhuman And Is A Part Of The Bionic Soldiers. He Is Portrayed By Mason Cook. His Plan For Season 4 Is That He Wants To Stop Sebastian From Killing Donald Davenport. Personality Logan Is Shown To Be Hot Headed But Wise At Times. His Reserved Nature Shows He Knows What Hess Doing And Is The Only Soldier To Remember Moments Of Before He Was A Soldier. In Rise Of The Secret Soldiers, He Never Talks But Is Ruthless With His Opponents. But Because Of What He Remembers, He Resents Victor Krane And Wants Nothing To Do With Him. It Is Also Shown That He Has A Close Bond With Sebastian And Always Looks Out For Him, Even When Sebastian Swears To Destroy Donald Davenport And Continues To Love Him As Well As Stop His Plan. He Also Avoided Getting His Name Picked By Donald By Calling Himself Logan. Appearance Season 3 Rise Of The Secret Soldiers Bionic House Party First Day of The Bionic Academy Adam Steps Up Unautharised Mission Season 4 TBA Known Abilities '''Super Strength: '''Just Like Adam, He Is Stronger Than An Average Human. '''Super Speed: '''Just Like Bree, He Is Very Fast And Can Keep Up With Other Bionic Soldiers, And Even Bree. '''Geo-Leaping: '''Like All (Or Most) Of The Bionic Soldiers, He Can Geo Leap At Will. '''Force Field: '''Logan Can Create A Shield To Protect Himself And Others. He Can Also Extend His Foce Field To Encompass Other Objects, But In This Case It Must Stem By His Hands. '''Super Senses: '''Logan Possesses Superhuman Sight, Hearing, Taste, Touch And Smell. '''Physical Attributes: '''Logan Also Possesses Higher Strength, Speed And Reflexes Than A Normal Person. '''Energy Transference: '''Like Leo, all the bionic soldiers have energy transference. This ability can absorb any type of energy source and it can be used medically. With the rest of his brothers and sisters, aka the other bionic soldiers, Logan used his Energy Transference to heal Leo. However, he and each person gave a fraction of their life energy so that they wouldn't suffer the same side effects Leo did when he saved Donald's life. '''Freeze Breath: '''Logan Has The Ability To Lower The Temperature Of His Breath To The Point In Which He Can Freeze His Victims. '''Ice Bullets: '''Logan Can Also Lower The Temperature Of His Spit To Create Ice Bullets In Which He Shoots Them From His Mouth. '''Ice Manipulation: Logan Also Has Teh Ability to Manipulate Water To Make Whatever He Wants And Can Freeze And Unfreeze Water At Will. '''Snow Blast: '''Logan Can Shoot Ice From The His Hands And Can Freeze His Opponents. '''Frost Vision: '''Logan Has A Special Type Of Heat Vision That Does The Exact Opposite Of Heat Vision And Can Freeze His Opponents. Trivia * He Likes Chase More Than Adam. * Out of the four siblings, his abilities are more related to Icarus's. * He's The Only Bionic Soldier athatt Remembers Parts Of Before And During He Was A Bionic Soldier. * He resides in Davenport's Davenport Bionic Academy in the capsule dormitory, just like all of the other soldiers. * He's formerly known as S-0, but he changed his name to Logan in the episode, First Day of Bionic Academy. * He Swore To Protect Donald From Sebastian And Return Sebastian To Who He Is.